


Where are you?

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil luôn ao ước những cơn ác mộng không phải là sự thật, nhất là lúc này !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Lúc viết thì tâm trạng lắm nhưng khi đọc thì mặt không cảm xúc :v Đem đi đâu nhớ ới tui 1 tiếng nhá, k tốn công con bé dán mông 1 chỗ thâu đêm để viết fic :3
> 
> Không dài dòng nữa, enjoy <3

“Thorin?”

Gã chỉ đưa cái nhìn thờ ơ về phía ngài rồi lạnh lùng quay đi

“Đừng…” Thranduil vươn tay về tâm lưng đang quay về phía mình mà gọi tha thiết “Thorin. Đừng đi…”

Thorin vẫn bước và Ngài chỉ bất lực nhìn theo bóng dáng biến mất dần của gã …

….

Thranduil bật dậy với cơ thể đẫm mồ hôi, ngực nặng trĩu và nhói đau như có ai giằng xé, từng hơi thở nặng nề trong bóng đêm. Ngài bỗng run bắn lên và nhìn sang dáng người đang nằm quay lưng với mình

“Ngài lại gặp ác mộng ư?” Thorin hỏi với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền

Thranduil không nói gì mà lặng lẽ ghì chặt lấy gã dưới tấm chăn lông khiến Thorin mở mắt và quay sang nhìn ngài

“Đây…” nắm lấy bàn tay vẫn còn run rẩy và đặt vào ngực mình, gã mỉm cười và nhìn vào mắt Thranduil “ Ta ở đây”  
Ngài nhìn vào đôi mắt tối, yên tâm khi gã vẫn còn ở bên mình, yên tâm khi ngài nghe thấy từng nhịp đập trái tim ấm áp của Thorin. Thranduil vùi mình vào khuôn ngực rắn chắc, cảm nhận hơi ấm của gã đem lại và trước khi quay trở lại với thế giới giấc mơ, ngài vẫn còn nghe thấy tiếng nói ngọt ngào của Thorin

“Đừng sợ…”

….

Im lặng đột nhiên ngự trị trong không khí, dáng người thanh mảnh của Vua Tiên đứng cô đơn trong tàn dư của cuộc chiến vừa xảy ra. Đôi mắt xanh vô hồn nhìn vào cơ thể bất động trước mặt mình, ngài vô thức đặt tay lên bộ giáp lạnh, cảm nhận nhịp đập nhanh dưới lớp kim loại cứng.  
Thranduil nhìn vào đôi mắt vô hồn mà trước đây vẫn luôn ngập tràn tình yêu dành cho ngài và chỉ mình ngài

“ Ta ở đây…” Thranduil khẽ thì thầm “ Còn chàng ở đâu?….”


End file.
